


Last Tour

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is home for good SMUT ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this story so all comments and feedback welcome.

Nine months was too long to be away from Piper, Alex sat in the back of the cab wondering why on earth she was so nervous to go home to her own house and see her wife. Alex loved Piper more than anything in the world and could not wait to see her as the cab pulled up in front of the house the brunette sat there trying to calm her nerves. Alex paid and walked towards the front door, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes turned the doorknob and pushed it open, she could see Piper sitting in one of the armchairs in their living room her legs thrown over the arm rest chewing on her nails. Alex plane had landed later than it should have and she knew her wife must have been worried. 

Piper was wearing Alex’s Misfits tee shirt and favorite pair of boxer shorts. Alex smiled to herself fully expecting to not have any clothes left that are clean. Whenever she was gone Piper always ended up wearing all her clothes, Piper told her she liked wearing them because they smell like the brunette and it was like having Alex on her skin. Piper hadn't noticed her wife walk in, Alex not wanting to scare the blonde quietly took off her boots and put her duffel bag and backpack down. 

Closing the door behind her, she stepped closer and almost as a whisper said "Hey kid." Piper’s eyes went wide she froze unsure if the voice she heard was real or in her imagination. Piper turned her head "Alex," she said tentatively "yeah Pipes it's me.” The blonde stood up took one step closer to Alex then broke into a full run jumping into the taller girls arms almost knocking them both over. Alex caught the blonde maintaining her balance wrapping her arms around her like a vise. 

Piper wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist nuzzling into her wife's neck smelling Alex a mix of sandalwood and desert, tears beginning to fall. Alex simply sat down crossing her legs cradling Piper in her lap her hand rubbing circles on the blonde’s back trying to comfort her. After several minutes Piper lifted her head to look at Alex, sniffling slightly Alex reached up placing her hands on Piper’s cheeks wiping away tears with her thumbs. 

Piper, in turn, placed her hands on her wife’s cheeks still trying to figure out if Alex was really there or if it was her head. Alex smiled at Piper and the blonde felt her heart swell with love, she looked at Alex and pulled a chain out from under her tee shirt. Alex knew exactly what it was she had given Piper her wedding ring before she had left. Piper unhooked the chain letting the ring slide off into her hand. She put the ring on Alex’s finger giving it a small kiss when it was in place tears starting to well up again in her bright blue eyes.

Piper leaned in placing her lips on her wife’s Alex pulled Piper closer deepening the kiss tracing the blonde’s bottom lip with her tongue begging for permission. Piper parted her lips and allowed Alex's tongue to slide inside the brunette explored every inch of the blonde's mouth. Piper clawed at Alex's jacket desperate to feel the brunette's skin underneath hers, she tangled her fingers in raven locks. Alex let her hands find the hem of Piper's tee shirt and slid them up her ribs to her shoulder blades feeling the soft skin under her fingertips. 

Her fingers running over the blonde’s ribs sending hums of pleasure through her body. Alex took her hands out from under the fabric and could hear her wife sigh at the lack of contact the blonde pulled back from their kiss to stand up pulling Alex with her. Taking her wife by the hand, Piper led her upstairs towards their bedroom. The blonde pulled Alex into another passionate kiss unbuttoning the brunette’s green and tan jacket letting it slide off her shoulders hitting the floor. Alex pulled the tee shirt over Piper's head tossing it into the darkness of the room her emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight as they trailed down the front of her wife’s body licking her lips. Alex reached her hand out letting her fingertips touch Piper’s collarbone and trace down to the valley between her breasts continuing down her stomach. Her fingers dipping below the waistband of the shorts grabbing it pulling Piper into her body.

Alex crashed her lips into Piper's again teeth smashing together a feeling of want and need coursing through their veins. Alex's hands roaming over her wife's body nails scratching down Piper’s back leaving red trails down the cream colored skin. She kissed along her lover's jaw down her neck biting the soft flesh making Piper whimper and gasp. The brunette's hand found its way to Piper's breast feeling the blonde's nipple stiffen under her palm. Alex rolled one nipple between her thumb and pointer tugging at it slightly. Piper pushed herself closer to Alex trying to create more contact between them her hands fisting handfuls of Alex's raven hair attempting to push her lower to where she ached for her lovers touch. 

"Patience Pipes," Alex said smirking against her wife's skin. Alex backed Piper up pushing her against one of the posts of their bed continuing to kiss down her torso relishing the feeling of Piper's skin. She kissed Piper’s left breast careful not to touch the sensitive nub. Piper was rolling her hips against Alex, the brunette trying to pin her in place. Alex finally took Piper’s nipple into her mouth causing a sigh of relief to escape the blonde’s lips. Alex let her tongue flick over it then licked broad strokes biting it ever so gently. Her right hand playing with the blonde’s other nipple occasionally massaging Piper’s breast only to go back to pulling on the hardened nub. She knelt down in front of her wife looking up into Piper's sparkling blue eyes they were half lidded, mouth agape. Alex dragged her nails down Piper's thighs lifting her left leg and draping it over her shoulder she could see how wet the blonde was.  
"damn kid.”  
“Al quit teasing and just fuck me already."  
Alex had never been one to disappoint her wife bringing her mouth closer exhaling her breath against Piper's core evoking moans and a recital of Alex's name. Alex licked a broad stroke from Piper’s dripping entrance to her swollen clit. The blonde let out a loud moan she didn’t even know she was holding back.

Alex let her tongue swirl around the sensitive bundle of nerves sucking it into her mouth. Piper's hands were gripping the post above her head mouth open eyes closed small whimpers escaping from her throat. The brunette slid one digit inside her wife moving in and out at a slow pace wanting to build Piper's orgasm slow making it last as long as she can. Piper sighed at the feeling of Alex inside her finally after waiting so long. She again began rolling her hips trying to push Alex deeper. Adding a second finger the blonde's hips bucked forward on their own accord beads of sweat starting to trickle down her stomach muscles. 

Alex’s free hand gripped Piper's hip her thumb pressing into the hollow above the bone pinning her In place. Alex heard her wife's breath quicken her heel pressing into the brunette’s shoulder blade. Alex curled her fingers hitting the spot inside Piper that makes the blonde's vision go blurry. Piper’s eyes were closed tight stars exploding behind her eyelids, moans fluttering in her throat. Alex felt Piper's walls start to tighten around her fingers the brunette slowed her movements then stopped removing her fingers. 

Piper looked down at her wife "fuck Alex... what? Why…why did you stop."  
“I said patience Pipes."  
“Al I've waited so... “before Piper could finish her sentence Alex had dropped Piper's leg and stood pressing herself close to her wife kissing her letting Piper taste herself. 

Alex had successfully riled Piper up and the blonde could not believe her wife was still teasing her after being away for so long. Alex was the queen of teasing but Piper knew she was just as desperate so Alex wouldn’t be able to keep this game up long.  
"Please, Al please.”  
"Please what Pipes. Tell me what you want."  
Alex bit the blonde’s earlobe letting her fingers slid down Piper's stomach and through her wet folds making the blonde shiver.  
"You have to tell me what you want,” Alex growled her voice, even more, husky than usually.  
"Alex, please. I need you.”  
“Say It Pipes."  
''Fuck me please I need you to make me come.”  
With that, Alex slid her hands down the blonde's sides and over her ass the brunette squeezed her thighs then lifted her up sitting her on the edge of the bed. She stood in between Piper's legs her fingers tracing the top of her shorts the tips of her nails grazing the skin raising goosebumps the blonde lifted her hips allowing Alex to pull off the pants and underwear. 

Alex leaned down kissing her wife running her hands through her blonde hair Piper crawled her way up the bed, Alex, crawling after her the brunette laid on top of her wife tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Piper found the bottom of Alex's olive green tee shirt and pulled it up her torso the tips of her fingers ghosting over the brunette's ribs. Alex sat back on her heels so Piper could pull the shirt all the way off. 

When the brunette leaned back over Piper gasped when Alex's cold metal dog tags landed on her warm, flushed skin. Piper took the tags in her hand looking at the information on them "ALEX VAUSE, 003-17-1980, O POSITIVE, NO PREFERENCE” Piper ran her fingertip over the raised lettering.  
"How long do I have you, this time, Al?"  
“Forever babe. I'm done. I'm never leaving you again.”  
The blonde’s eyes lit up a smile gracing her face she wrapped the chain around her hand pulling Alex into a kiss no longer having to worry about if she would get to see her wife again.

Alex leaned down onto her elbow using her knees to spread Piper's leg further apart her hand wandered down the blonde's stomach and to her heated core she thrust two fingers inside her wife, thumb rubbing over her swollen clit "Oh god Alex” Piper screamed her breath quickening at the sudden forceful contact. Alex continued the motions letting her fingers again curl inside the blonde sending shock waves throughout her wife's body. Alex feeling Piper getting close to the edge she halted her motions Piper growled under her breath angry that Alex was doing this to her again. “Alex stop teasing it’s been so long.” 

Alex allowed Piper's breathing to return to almost normal and then pushed her fingers up to the knuckle into Piper's entrance eliciting a pleasure filled cry from her wife. Alex kissed and nipped at Piper's neck the blonde pulled on the chain with one hand the other gripped Alex’s shoulder blade her nails digging into the soft flesh.  
"Al I can't hold on…l'm close. Please don't stop.”  
"I know babe, let go, I've got you, I’m here."  
With that, Piper came harder than she ever has clawing at her lover's skin her back arching up off the mattress Alex wrapped her arm around the blonde lifting her up until she was seated on her lap. Piper bit down on Alex’s shoulder making the brunette let out a quiet yelp of pain Alex knew she would have a bruise unless Piper broke the skin.

The blonde’s body was convulsing her legs feeling like jello. Piper’s breathing was ragged eyes closed tight seeing stars her head leaning down on Alex’s shoulder. Piper had anchored her nails in Alex’s skin half-moon bruises already forming. Her hips still bucking forward coating the brunette’s hand with a new flood of wetness Alex couldn’t tell if Piper’s orgasm lasted this long or she had another one. 

Piper’s orgasm had started to subside until she felt Alex’s fingers still moving inside her with no intention of stopping.  
“Alex no I can't.”  
“Yes, you can Pipes one more time.”  
Alex doubled her efforts using her thumb to circle the blonde’s still sensitive clit. Piper’s muscles started to tense up her hand clinging to Alex’s shoulder the chain biting into the skin on her palm. 

Piper rocked her hips forward meeting Alex’s thrusts riding her lovers fingers the brunette held her wife close kissing and biting the soft skin on her neck. Piper was coming again in no less than thirty seconds more juices flowing onto her wife’s hand. Alex slowed her rhythm letting the blonde ride out the wave and come down the other side.

Alex laid Piper back down on the bed collapsing on top of her post orgasmic wife her face nuzzled into Piper's neck. She smelled like vanilla and lavender and when the brunette kissed her skin it was salty with sweat. She could feel the blonde's chest rising and falling trying to fill her lungs with air. Alex attempted to shift her weight off of Piper but was met with resistance the blonde wrapped the taller woman in her arms refusing to let her go. Alex quit fighting laying there listening to Piper's breathing slow down she kissed any exposed skin within reach nibbling at the soft flesh making her wife giggle.

Piper's breathing had returned to normal and was lulling Alex to sleep she suddenly felt Piper move and whisper into her ear “your turn,” and with that Alex was flipped onto her back Piper straddling her waist. Piper's eyes had darkened with lust and wanting she leaned down whispering into Alex's ear "I'm going to show you how much I missed you Al,” her tongue tracing the shell of the brunette's ear. Alex shivered and felt the familiar knot forming in her stomach, wetness pooling between her thighs. Piper began leaving wet open mouthed kisses all along Alex's jawline she made her way down the brunette's neck biting down on her pulse point. 

Piper bit down on the soft skin then soothed it with her tongue only to repeat the same action leaving her mark on Alex. The brunette clenched fistfuls of the bed sheets turning her head giving Piper more access the blonde continued down to Alex's collarbone love bites littering the alabaster skin. Piper's hand found one of Alex's full breasts feeling its weight toying with a hardened nipple rolling it between her thumb and index finger. Alex arched her back letting out a moan that was music to the blonde's ears. Piper let her lips move down to the valley between her wife's breasts while her fingers ghosted the skin on the brunette's ribs. Piper kissed her way towards Alex's nipple letting her lips close around it. 

The feeling of Piper's lips on her skin almost sent Alex over the edge one hand was still clutching the bed sheets the other fisted Piper's blonde hair pinning her in place. The blonde swirled her tongue around the nub eliciting moans and gasps that she had longed to hear. Alex finally let the blonde move giving her other nipple the same attention. Piper kissed her way down Alex's torso feeling the toned muscles of her stomach tense under her lips. 

Piper undid the brunette's tan belt then popped the buttons on her camo pants. As Piper pulled the pants and underwear down, she kissed the newly exposed skin down Alex's thigh and to her calf.

She could smell the brunette’s arousal and could not wait to get to her destination. Piper moved her body to between Alex's legs parting them slightly continuing to kiss back up her leg. Alex groaned her hand in Piper's hair trying to push her to the spot she needed her most. "Patience Al isn’t that what you told me," Piper smirked and her hot breath hit Alex's center making her leg tremble the blonde kissed her wife's thigh biting down leaving red marks ready to bloom into bruises.

She switched to the other leg the same pattern in reverse finally making it to the spot Alex was aching to be touched Piper placed one slow broad lick from Alex's entrance to her clit the brunette let out a sigh finally feeling her wife's tongue where she craved it for so long. Piper continued the same motions before her tongue slide inside Alex. Alex gasped and pushed her hips closer to Piper wanting her deeper inside she could feel Piper's tongue swirling inside discovering every part of her. 

Piper removed her tongue only to replace it with two of her fingers letting them move in and out of Alex building a rhythmic pace she flicked the tip of her tongue over her wife’s clit causing a new wetness to coat her hand. Piper knew Alex was close her breathing had become ragged and shallow, once ivory skin now flushed crimson. 

A symphony of expletives and Piper's name were flowing from the brunette's mouth the blonde kissed her way back up to Alex's ear feeling the brunette’s walls clamp down on her fingers. Piper cooed into her wife’s ear "come for me Alex, come for me hard. I want to hear you scream," she bit down on the brunette’s earlobe and pushed a third finger inside of Alex. The brunette's eyes shot open a single ‘'fuck" escaped her lips the blonde smiled against her wife's skin curling her fingers with every other thrust. 

That was all it took to push Alex over the edge her legs quivering back arching up off the bed, one hand clawing at the bed sheets the other digging her nails into the skin on Piper's shoulder blade. Piper continued her motions letting Alex ride at her orgasm as long as she could Alex finally came down and just laid there trying to steady her breathing. Piper removed her fingers slowly causing a shiver to run through the brunette’s body. She brought her fingers up to her lips sucking every drop of Alex off them, she laid down next to the brunette who instinctively wrapped her arm around her wife’s waist pulling her close. Piper rested her head on Alex's chest listening to her heartbeat.

Their breathing had finally returned to normal a thin sheen of sweat covering both their bodies muscles achy in all the right ways the window in their bedroom was open letting the cool night air blow in. Piper was laying next to her wife her arm thrown over Alex's stomach Alex letting her fingers tickle the blonde's ribs making her giggle every so often. Both women on the verge of sleep but not quite ready to let it overtake them. The breeze was welcomed Piper had forgotten how warm her wife always was Alex was her own personal radiator.  
"I love you Pipes:"  
Piper almost didn't hear her wife declaration.  
"I love you too Alex."

Alex rolled Piper over onto her back propping herself up on her elbow looking down her blonde hair rumpled lips pink and swollen from thousands of frantic kisses and nibbles. Alex's eyes turned three shades darker her hand making deliberate movements raising goosebumps on the blonde's skin. Piper looked up at Alex, who was wearing her usually shit eating grin trouble written all over her face.

Alex leaned her head down to Piper's ear whispering "Ready for round two?" biting down on the blonde's earlobe. Piper felt heat rush through her settling between her thighs her mind was ready to shut down but her body had other ideas. Alex's fingertips were ghosting shapes across the blonde’s stomach the muscles flexing and moving closer to the brunette's touch trying to make more contact with them Alex’s lips were tracing fiery kisses along Piper's neck pausing at her pulse point biting it then soothing it with her tongue only to bite it once again. Alex shifted her weight so most of her body was on top of Piper she let her right leg settle between the blonde's Alex feeling the heat radiating from Piper’s core. 

Piper tangled her fingers in her wife dark raven locks as she continued the trail of kisses down Piper's chest sliding her tongue over to a pert nipple letting her lips close around it. The brunette swirled her tongue lazily over the nub before taking it in her teeth biting down gently. Piper's back arched slightly at the sensation her left leg pulled up bumping Into Alex's sensitive core causing her to let out a moan against the blonde’s skin. Piper felt how wet Alex was, she rubbed her thigh against her wife's sex Alex rocked her hips against Piper's leg spreading her wetness over the blonde's skin. Alex pushed her knee forward until it made contact with Piper's throbbing core. Piper's breath hitched at the contact her hips bucked forward. 

Alex continued kissing down the blonde’s body letting her tongue dip inside Piper’s bellybutton grazing her teeth against the soft skin as she moved towards her wife's hipbone nipping and sucking on the skin leaving another mark to bloom into a bruise. Alex continued to Piper's thigh biting the skin Alex could smell her wife's arousal and needed to taste Piper. The brunette let her tongue swipe one slow lick from Piper's dripping entrance to her sensitive clit eliciting a shiver. Piper arched her back trying to fuck herself on Alex’s tongue Alex pulled back and smirked. She again let her tongue lick across Piper's wet slit the blonde's hands flew to Alex's head tangling in her raven hair trying to keep her in place. 

Alex stayed right where she was letting the tart arousal wash over her tongue she continued to make slow licks then sucked Piper's clit into her mouth her tongue flicking over it Piper's thighs starting to tremble. Piper's juices were covering Alex's lips and chin as she brought her wife closer to the edge. Alex didn't plan on teasing Piper at all she knew what Piper needed to tumble over the edge and roughly pushed two fingers inside her wife expletives falling from Piper's lips. Alex moved her fingers in and out curling them making Piper arch her back off the mattress reciting Alex's name like she was praying  
"Oh god Alex.... yes... yes... right there... don't stop."

Alex continued her motions knowing her wife was close she sped up the rhythm of her fingers her free hand finding Piper’s and interlocking their fingers. Alex pushed a third digit inside picking up the pace that was all Piper needed she came squeezing her wife's hand Piper's other hand scratching Alex's scalp. Alex continued her actions letting Piper ride the waves or pleasure. When Piper's body stopped convulsing Alex removed her fingers and brought them to her lips sucking every drop of her wife off them, Piper watched Alex intently. Alex pulled herself up so she was face to face with Piper looking into her wife's eyes Piper moved her hand to Alex’s cheek and drew her in for a deep kiss tasting herself on Alex's tongue. Piper lifted Alex's face to look at her wife she then kissed her forehead and let the brunette lay her head down.

A while later Alex walked to the bathroom to take a shower Piper following her wife's naked body with her eyes. The brunette turned on the water finding the right temp before she stepped in. She pulled back the curtain calling out to Piper  
''Hey Pipes."  
"Yeah, babe."  
"Do you want to join me."  
Piper hopped off the bed sauntering to the bathroom she could see Alex's silhouette through the curtain and could feel that familiar knot in her stomach start to grow. Alex peeked her head out from behind the curtain wolf whistling at her wife.  
"Alex!"  
"What Pipes your hot."

Alex pulled back the curtain helping Piper into the shower. Piper wrapping her arms around her wife's neck the brunette's arm encircled the blonde's waist. They pressed their foreheads together enjoying the warmth of the water and each other's skin. After a minute or two, the women stepped back Alex turned around facing the water. Piper traced the familiar salt shaker tattoo on her wife's left shoulder blade looking at the scar right below it. Alex's first tour shrapnel from a mortar, the scar on her lower back boot camp obstacle course. Piper ran her hands all over the brunette's skin Alex knew exactly what her wife was doing. Piper was checking for any new scars on her wife's body something she did every time Alex came home. Alex was nervous she had been hurt and knew that her wife would be upset that she wasn't told right away. Piper's hands ran down the brunette's sides and to her hips and as the blonde's fingers wrapped around the bones her eyes flew open feeling the new wound and stitches.  
"We were ambushed," Alex started to say." making sure all the houses had been cleared out in a small village. All of a sudden we heard gunfire couldn't figure out where it was coming from we were pinned down in an ally."

Alex knew Piper's blue eyes were welling up with tears without even turning around but she continued her story  
"Stray bullet hit me but the doctors say nothing permanent just a scar."  
Alex turned around so she was face to face with her wife she could see tears falling from Piper's eyes.  
"Pipes it's okay I'm okay please don't cry."  
Alex reached out placing her hands on her wife's arms.  
"Al. why didn't you say something right away!"  
"I hadn't seen you for so long I didn't want to ruin anything. I was going to tell you really I would never keep it from you."  
"I know I was just so scared I can't lose you. Please, I can’t lose you Al. You're my whole life."  
"I know babe and I'm here I’m safe and I'm never leaving you ever you will have me always."  
Piper cried as she threw her arms around Alex’s neck burying her face the brunette could feel Piper’s body trembling and she pulled her as close as she could. Piper's sobbing started to subside knowing that she would never find another scar on Alex again.


End file.
